The Outsider
by Mr.Bert
Summary: A 17 year old is taken from his dimension of Earth and placed into a new one known as Regnum(Basically Minecraft) to survive(hopefully). This is Robert Chrome's Story the story of him as an Outsider to a whole new world! Rated M for reasons you will find out when you read this. Since Fanfiction has such a short summary characters I made a better one in the story. Enjoy! :)


The Outsider

For several centuries an unstable dimension has been taking humans from Earth randomly for 5,000 years. The humans are put into a strange new world with absolutely no knowledge of it. That changes when 2 smart individuals from the dimension of Regnum find a way back to Earth to warn the humans of the 21st century of the dangers there through a game known as Minecraft. Robert Chrome a 17 year old Minecraft fanatic is sent to Regnum with the knowledge of the strange world to (hopefully) surivive.

A/N: This is technically my first fanfic and I say technically because my very first one was cringe overload so for now I just won't mention it, because just the title of it will make me cringe so hard that my brain will become a raisin. I openly accept constructive criticism and eventually when things get more developed enough to the point where I need people to give me OC's I will accept them gratefully. So enough of my banter let's get on to my story!(THAT HOPEFULLY ISN'T CRINGE TO THE MAX!)

Chapter 1:A Whole New World!

Finally school was out! I was so godamn happy that I was done with my junior year, because now no more essays, no more tests, and just me and my computer for the entire summer! Or so I thought because when the giddy me skipped home getting weird looks from everyone(like a give a fuck about them) to go boot up my computer I seemed to well...slip away from reality(Nothing weird is going on here here! Just a normal occurrence in everyone's daily life!).

I woke up in what seemed to be a room of darkness but the place I was in was less roomy, more for infinity and beyond in the fact that this places probably goes on forever. Suddenly I came to a great discovery..Wait did I?..Yes I did!..But what was it?..OH YEAH!(professional brain fart ;))..*clears throat I was floating?!Holy Shit! And at that moment my brain just had to preach it to the world over the fact something so amazing was happening to me right now.

"I AM FUCKING FLOATING!HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

The insanity of this dark plane was starting to get to me as I laughed for about 15 minutes straight over the fact that I was floating. But after realizing that I wasn't floating I was falling! I knew this because a white light was slowly rushing towards my face, but slower than I originally expected so my 15 minute laugh turned into a 30 minute scream of something that went like this,

"HEHEHEH-SHIT!*Insert every cuss word into the entire English language being repeated over and over again for the entirety of 30 minutes."

And eventually the white light engulfed me slowly causing me to black out. And my very last thought was(before I blacked out),"Jeez what a day being knocked twice and leaving the dimension I used to live in!". I lost conscience.

When my eyes fluttered opened to see where this frickin white light had brought me to and I soon discovered square clouds?! Now where the hell would I be with square clouds? Some sort of Cub..e...Land? I'm in Minecraft! Or at least I thought so. But sure enough I stood up and saw the same 9 inventory slots hovering around my belly, The hearts and hunger bar on my right arm, and a resistance effect for infinity on my left arm. Wow how cool was this! Sent into my favorite video game...but wait a second this is reality, so if I die I die for good? Crap! The sudden realization made me become a hell of a lot cautious about what I should do because In case you haven't guessed I am very accident prone. For instance one time when I was 12 I was pretending to be a ninja and decided that it would be a good idea to run on a fence because that's what ninjas do. News flash 12 year old me running as fast as you can on a wooden fence only to fall on your nards is not a good idea! Okay...deep breath...I stood up.

I looked at my surroundings seeing the familiar blocky trees of oak and birch. I soon noticed that I was standing on what seemed to be stone bricks. Not knowing where to start I looked in my inventory seeing a book and 5 apples. I quickly opened the book to see text saying this."Now if you're reading this book you have come to our dimension of Regnum. This is a place where your imagination can prance around like a happy school girl and suddenly stop because your brain is being eaten by a zombie." Well this is SUCH a warm welcoming. I slapped myself cursing at the self-inflicted pain and continued reading."First things first tell us what you wished to be called as." I saw a blank space where I assumed that was where I had to write what I wanted to be called for the time that I was here. So I tapped on it and the little blinky text thingy you see on the computer appeared(I have no idea whatever the fuck it's called) and thought what I wanted to be named and sure enough the name that I had typed "Sir_Bert" appeared. I continued reading."Now north from where you spawned is the kingdom of Bellum primarily known for it's military power and security. If you wished to survive the night we urgently suggest you to get your ass moving so you don't die. Honestly we don't need any more Crafters dead considering what happened last year. So good luck! And some advice...DON'T DIE". "Well that was some great advice you gave me!" I thought. I finally closed the book contemplating whether I should go there(to the kingdom that is) or play a let's play Minecraft series here.

In Robert's head

Bert: In case you are new to Robert's head their are several different personalities here: Perbert the pervert side, Xbert the smart side, Dickbert the douchebag side, Bert the representation of me in my head(Isn't actually me just acts like it), Iratebert the angry side, Nicebert the kind side, and Safebert the cautious side. And basically we all come together to help make this sorry sack of shit make decisions because he can't make them on his own.

Robert:I hope you know I heard that!

Bert:Ya I know. So personalities of Robert I ask you this, should we go to the Kingdom of Bellum or do a lets play series?

Perbert: I say you go to the city, you will most likely find a stripclub there!

Bert: SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SLAP YOU FOR THE 100,000,000 MILLIONTH TIME!

Perbert: Okay jeez calm your tits.

Xbert: I say we go to the city just to be safe!

Safebert: Me two!

Nicebert: Yeah go to the city and help everyone!

Dickbert: Do the let's play I want to see you die a horrible death.

Xbert: You imbecile you know we will all die if that happens!

Iratebert: LETS GO TO THE GODAMN CITY ALREADY!

Everyone else: Yes sir...

Back to reality

Well it was anonymously decided let's go to the city! Wait I'm forgetting something aren't I? Never mind I'm sure it was nothing. Wait there is something! Gather some resources before I go there! That will surely come in handy! So I ran to the closest birch tree and hit it with my fist. "OWWW! That fucking hurt!" I cursed out loud from the pain that this tree had given me. Knowing that it had to be done I closed my eyes and and continued to to punch the tree. Once I was done my hand was now a purple bulging plum with tentacles. Having 5 birch logs I cried as I opened my inventory not even being amazed over the fact that the items just flew in there(That was abnormal for me) and crafted 20 birch planks. Still crying I made a crafting table and a wooden pickaxe to gather stone. I gathered up 60 cobblestone blocks before the pick broke(still crying). After the mining I ate an apple because I felt exhausted and surprisingly my hunger bar became full, my purple blob of a hand became a normal hand, and I felt like I had energy(Yay I stopped being a pussy!)! So I hopped out of my mini mine crafting up a set of stone tools(of course no hoe why would I need a hoe?!) and chopped down more birch trees obviously replanting as I went through(Safebert would mentally slap me if I didn't). When I finished chopping I had 32 birch logs a set of stone tools(without a hoe) some sticks some remaining birch planks and some food. Satisfied with what I had done I set out for the kingdom...But where the hell is north?! I frantically ran around like a chicken with my head cut off until by luck I found the spawn, looked where I was looking before(when I spawned) and set out for Bellum. "I hope I didn't forget anything!" I inwardly thought as I resumed walking.

Narrator: Little did Sir_Bert know he forgot the most crucial thing needed to get into Bellum a emerald. And that godamn idiot didn't even notice the chest behind him with a sign on it saying "Take One".

Sir_Bert Inventory:1 stone pickaxe, 1 stone ax, 1 stone shovel, 1 stone sword, 32 birch logs, 1 crafting table, 14 birch planks, 1 stick, 4 apples, 5 birch saplings, and 1 book("Welcome to Regnum!")

A/N: So if you made it this far I assume your wondering,"what does this beautiful bastard look like?!". Don't fret padawan because you will find out next time in the Outsider! Okay in all seriousness thanks for reading this chapter. And remember that I want constructive criticism and suggestions for OC's when Sir_Bert/Robert Chrome makes it to the kingdom of Bellum. So hope you enjoyed this chapter it is short compared to what I plan to do with the chapters that follow so be ready for that too. I have beautiful day people! I will see you next time! Bert Out.


End file.
